


Haku Gaiden: Volume 1

by kakashiology



Series: Haku Gaiden [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, General Angst, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multiple Attempts at Capture, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Romance, Third Shinobi War, Tragedy, Trauma, a little post-third shinobi war, im bad at tagging sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashiology/pseuds/kakashiology
Summary: Konohagakure has seen through everything, it’s not free from the hatred of the shinobi world. And to be born there was just quite the event for Haku.When things take a turn for her at the age of 3, nothing could mask the pain she was feeling, ‘tis until a group of people pull her out of her grief and helped her smile again.She wished to rewind things at the exact day ever since.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/OC, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Haku Gaiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154885
Kudos: 2





	Haku Gaiden: Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i’ve had lots of experience in writing, especially fanfiction, but be aware that i still might not be able to write this according to everybody’s satisfaction!! so advanced apologies ^_^

Almost. It was right there.

 _A normal childhood_ _..._ But it was too unreachable; so it seems.

But maybe it would be only her. Maybe _she_ would be the only person to pull her out of the darkness that seeped into her soul.

_Maybe.. Just maybe._

—————

Peace is there for once, in the Land of Konoha. Every few years there seemed to be disaster that visits upon this cursed world, but is it really surprising? In the Shinobi World, where everybody believed it was cursed, there’s no telling the next time where you’ll lose your life. Would it be on the battlefield? Out of revenge from an old comrade?

Or betrayed trust?

It never sat right. No, it shouldn’t sit right at all. Everybody gains happiness at the expense of others; and Ayaka and Fugito never understood why. Was it grief? Sorrow? Or purely out of spite and hatred? Nonetheless, they wished for peace with every inch of their lives like they depended on it. And on another pitiful day, they come to learn; their own fateful event.

“Aaah... Aah..” she babbled on with the brunette beside her watching; smiling with every inch of her. “Fugito, she’s starting to babble. Our little angel is already starting to grow, isn’t she?” she says, her voice melodious and immediately attracts the red-haired male’s attention. A small breeze of wind hits her as she can feel her husband prance around the room in happiness. “She’s starting to talk? That’s amazing! I bet she inherits that excellence from me!” his smile greets hers with a large sense of warmth around his presence, and that’s what made her choose him all these years.

With paired smirks and sighs, she stares at him to disregard his teasing. “You love to brighten up the atmosphere, don’t you?” she chuckled softly and earns a wink from Fugito; “of course! To leave people in the darkness is a felony that I must not commit!” he smiled widely and earns a forehead kiss from his wife; to which he blushes uncontrollably. “I am so lucky to have you, Fugito.” she softly spoke while she held their daughter. As Fugito kisses her cheek in return while caressing the top of Haku’s head, he returns Ayaka’s warm words.

—————

“You summoned us, Lord Third?” Fugito asks as he and Ayaka kneel down before the Third Hokage. He remains his back turned from them as he smokes his pipe. Keeping calm and collected, and yet Ayaka still has a heavy feeling about this. After a few moments of unbearable silence, Hiruzen finally spoke. “The Land of Fire’s security has grown weaker after the Second War. And as the citizens of Konoha, it is our job to secure it after all. You both know well there’s no other I’d pick for this mission. Iwagakure and Kumogakure are planning to use this weak security to their advantage, so I need you two to protect it while Konoha comes up with a counter strategy. I have already formed a platoon that the both of you will lead.” he informs them straightforwardly, earning a worried look from Ayaka. Fugito notices this, and gives her a smile to cheer her up. “You can count on us, Lord Third.” Fugito replies, with him and Ayaka rising from their kneeling position. “I know I can. Your platoon has gone ahead and is probably at the border by now. You are dismissed from this meeting and must head to the border.” Hiruzen adds and Ayaka and Fugito leave the Hokage’s Office.

Before heading to their border, there was something they needed to do first. Ayaka had the feeling that if Iwagakure and Kumogakure were going to make an attempt and get past the border to infiltrate Konoha, they had to take their daughter to safety just in case.

Making a beeline for Minato and Kushina’s house, Fugito makes multiple attempts to reassure Ayaka that they’ll be fine; none of which succeed to stop Ayaka from heavy worries. When they finally get to Minato and Kushina’s house, a few knocks on the door was enough for an off-duty Minato to come and open the door in response. “Fugito! Ayaka! What brings you two here? Seeing you’re in your shinobi outfit must mean.. Lord Third needs me again?” He tries to guess, and they both slightly chuckle in response. “Not this time, Minato. We’re here.. to ask for a favor.” Ayaka softly explains and Kushina appears behind Minato; greeting the two like usual. “We’re assigned on an S-rank mission that the Village’s safety depends on. If we were to fail the mission and Konoha is successfully invaded.. Please... If you’re unable to, entrust the Lord Third into the care of our daughter. We leave her in your hands because we both trust you three more than anyone else. I’m so sorry to pass on the burden of raising a child when you two might still be processi—” “Ayaka, Fugito, it’s alright. You can count on us. I know you two will complete the mission and wouldn’t leave Konoha on the brink of danger. Haku is safe with us.” Minato cuts them off. Tears brim by Ayaka’s eyes as Fugito places a hand on her waist. “It’ll be worth it to lose my life as long as it means our daughter will be safe.” Fugito adds, and with a few more glances that they spare at their daughter who is playing on her own behind Minato and Kushina. “Please let Haku know.. Me and her father love her so, so much.” Ayaka says one last time before Fugito reminds them to leave.

And Minato and Kushina could swear, that that was the last time they’ve seen Ayaka and Fugito.

—————

“Hokage-sama...“ Haku softly calls when Hiruzen comes to visit her to give her her monthly allowance. “Haku. You’ll be entering the Academy soon, so I want you to prepare. Prepare for the shinobi life, in order to determine whether you inherit the Will of Fire.” he straightforwardly explains, much to Haku’s confusion at the “big words” used. However, she only nods.

 _Shinobi life_. That alone sounded confusing to her. Repeating in her mind like a broken record as she tries to understand. She wanted to learn more about this ‘shinobi life’ and create a path that makes her happy, as well as the people around her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stay optimistic. She couldn’t smile. She often ponders; what could make her smile?

What could help her feel the warmth of the sun that radiates upon her? How can she feel the cold aura that surrounds her on rainy days? She feels numb, empty, and she needs something; or someone to fill that empty void.

 _But_ _who?_

**Author's Note:**

> hii this was incredibly short but it’s currently 2am and i wanted to finish the first chapter as quick as i can to be able to share it already. i promise the next chapters will be better !!! thank u sm for reading ^_^


End file.
